The Cooking Contest
by MryantP
Summary: When the girls decide to have a cooking contest. Alfie and Fabian are judging. Who will win? My first one-shot.


**Joy**

Okay I was just in the kitchen, making some cookies. Then I left to go to the washroom. When I came back someone ate them. Alfie. I shouted, "Alfie you ate my cookies for Jerome". "Sorry, they're so good, I couldn't resist," he apologised. "Whatever, you could have to me" I say. "Okay, but no one besides Trudy, makes this kind of cookies," he said. "Yeah Trudy taught me it," I claimed. Then he made a weird face, and spoke, "Let's have a cooking contest, all girls can participate, and they a prize". Then Mara said, "That sounds great, let's start." Soon all the girls joined in, even Patricia.

Alfie said that the theme is Aliens, I knew that the had to do something with aliens. I was going to make a cake with aliens fighting with space warriors, like that existed. It's pretty much simple all you do is make a cake, put icing, and put the aliens and warriors. Its so cute.

* * *

**Mara**

Since there's a cooking contest, I wanted to test my skills out. Why does the theme have to be aliens. My cupcakes are hard to make. You have to use chocolate for the flavor, then put vanilla icing, some cupcakes said," Aliens Are Real", and some had a picture of aliens (made out of icing). It's pretty cool.

* * *

**Patricia**

I didn't mind joining, cooking sounds fun. Well I've done it before, after all I did cook for Eddie. I'm making some cookies, one of each kind. Some of the cookies are so small but who cares. I put some icing and sprinkles and ta-da an alien. I wonder if it tastes good. I wonder who will win and get the prize.

* * *

**Amber**

I wonder how you cook, it looks too hard. So I decided to just get a plain cake and then just design with high-class icing. I think that's cheating but they won't find out. Okay I have the Alien, Alien's House, pet, and its car. The Alien is funny, I think Alfie will like a boy Alien but who cares, I like the pink, girl Alien, its cute. This will win and I'll get the prize.

* * *

**Nina**

Mmm, the smell of good food. I wonder how Amber is doing, she's kinda bad at cooking. I'm making a chocolate pie. It has a flavor that's close to Alien spit. That's what Alfie said when he tried my pie. Everyone else loved it, I wonder why he said its awful. I'm gonna put some pudding at the side to make it look like a there's a garden at the side. I wonder how's the other's dessert.

* * *

**Willow**

I'm making some ice cream with a flavor that tastes like an Alien, mmm. I might win. I put the ice-cream in an alien shape. I love aliens, Alfie should do this topic more often. I better put this in the freezer.

* * *

**KT**

I'm gonna make a fruit cake. I'll make the fruit in an alien shape. Luckily that we get 3 hours to cook because this might take a long time.

* * *

**Alfie**

Yah time to judge. I asked Fabian to judge with me since he's going to choose fair. Fabian scores the design, I score the taste. First Joy's cake, Fabian gave me the points and I did to. Soon when we finished tasting all the cakes, we gave the scores. Since Joy's a pro, we decided that she will get a prize. But we someone else who won. Points:

Joy

Taste: 100 points

Design: 99 points

Mara

Taste: 79 points

Design: 82 points

Patricia

Taste: 81

Design: 80

Amber

Taste: 99 points

Design: 99 points

Nina

Taste: 80

Design: 80

Willow

Taste: 78

Design: 81

KT

Taste: 87

Design: 68

* * *

"What the heck, how did Amber win" Patricia asked

"Well taste her cake" Alfie said

All the girls tried her cake, they said it was good until it hit me. She must have bought it, it tasted so familiar.

"Amber did you buy the cake" Alfie asked

"No" Amber lied

"You did, well now I have to give the prizes to Mara and Patricia (they both have the same score)"

"Well I'll be sleeping now" Amber said tired

Alfie announced the winners. He handed them charm bracelets. One is blue and the other is purple.

"This is cute" Mara squealed

"This is pretty" Patricia said

They both put it on and started eating the other's desserts.

* * *

Yah first one-shot. Please Review


End file.
